


[Podfic] Sporting Wood

by Chantress



Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Apparently Jaskier is the Designated Lube-Getter of the relationship, Audio Format: MP3, Bespoke Sex Toys, Her sweet kiss isn't the only thing Yennefer can destroy you with, Lots of innuendo but no actual sex, Multi, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Shop, This is probably the closest this OT3 gets to curtain fic, Timeline What Timeline, Toss a Coin to Your Fucksmith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Just howdidYennefer acquire that impressive strap-on, anyway?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: [Podfic] And Yet Here We Are [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648564
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] Sporting Wood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semperfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sporting Wood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429066) by [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress). 



> Podficced for semperfiona for ITPE 2020!

**Title:** Sporting Wood  
 **Author:** Chantress  
 **Reader:** Chantress  
 **Fandom:** The Witcher  
 **Pairing:** Geralt/Jaskier/Yennefer  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Length and format:** 00:08:20, mp3  
 **Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/skxafus3ctpfxk0/Sporting_Wood.mp3/file)


End file.
